The prior art discloses various driver bits and driver retention kits. However, the prior art does not provide a bit retention mechanism that can be used with bit screwdrivers and a variety of wrenches. Widely used bit dimensions of ¼ inch (as measured from parallel hexagonal faces) in width by 1 inch in length are provided with a variety of working heads (e.g., Standard, Robertson, Philips™, hex Allen™, Torx™, Philips™ Ribbed, Philips™ Slotted, Pozi Philips™, Hex, Torx®, Spline, Roberts, Security, Tri Wing, Clutch, etc.).
The length of the bit's shank portion is typically long enough to expose a portion of the shank above the tool that is large enough to finger grip for rotation. These dimensions are a compromise between the ergonomic limitations and a desire the keep the space used by the combination of the tool and bit suitable for tight spaces. The exposed portion of the shank above the holder limits the drive bit from being used with both bit screwdrivers and wrenches. In this instance, the holder is positioned too low on the shank, thereby exposing a length of shank above the holder that is unsuited for the expanded use with both bit screwdrivers and wrenches.
Therefore, the present disclosure is provides an improved driver bit employing a variety of working heads that is compatible with both bit screwdrivers and wrenches.